A courier, employed by a courier company, may attempt to deliver a package to a delivery location associated with a customer (e.g., a customer home, a customer office, etc.). The courier company may operate within a variety of geographic scales, such as a local scale (e.g., a town, a city, etc.), a regional scale (e.g., a county, a state, etc.), a national scale, or an international scale.